Tumblr Fic Drabbles - OzNZ
by Well39
Summary: Short requests from tumblr. Each story is stand-alone. Jett is Oz, Kaelin is NZ
1. Best Day of my Life

Song and ship request - oznz and "Best day of my Life" by American Authors

* * *

Jett scrambled up the steel scaffolding, finding easy purchase on the slippery metal. Kaelin clambered beside him, having more trouble, but reluctant to let Jett get too far ahead. The chatter of the crowds swelled beneath them, groups of families and friends, unaware of their activity, caught in the building excitement of the evening. Head breaching the top of the building, Jett pulled himself over the edge and rolled onto his back. Kaelin joined him not a moment later, and they lay there, panting with exertion, as they gazed into the darkened city sky.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Jett almost didn't catch Kaelin's mutter. He chuckled, not bothering to reply. They continued to lay like that as they caught their breath, backs warmed by the hard roof tiles beneath them even as the tips of their fingers cooled in the night air. Sitting up, Jett peered out over the edge, looking down into the crowd below, clustered along the edge of the riverbank, pouring out of pubs and spilling onto balconies lining the water. Music drifted on the slight wind, bringing snatches of the different stages, a phantom mix of rock, pop and acoustic. The bridge was lit up, a giant LCD screen affixed to the side, the brightest thing but for the opera house, which seemed to float on the water. The greasy smell of fish and chips met his nose, a must have festival food. Too late, Jett realised he hadn't brought any supplies to their vantage point.

Kaelin rolled onto his stomach. "How much longer?"

"Um…" Jett checked his phone. "Five minutes."

"Are you kidding?" Kaelin knocked his head against the rough tiles. "Someone is going to find us. We are going to be arrested."

"We'll be fine."

"We are going to be arrested," Kaelin continued, "and I am going to say you kidnapped me."

Jett laughed outright at that. "Oh yeah, you're so easy to kidnap, you."

He winced as he received a hard punch on the shoulder.

"Of course," Kaelin deadpanned. "I am a maiden."

"Maiden's don't beat the shit out of mates," Jett grumbled, rubbing the rapidly bruising patch of skin.

They fell into silence for a few minutes, Kaelin sitting up and leaning against Jett. He suffered another bruise when his arm snaked around Kaelin's waist, but neither of them moved away. The chatter below slowly built, louder and louder. The excitement began to affect Jett, and he squirmed. He was unaccustomed to sitting still for such a length of time, but he didn't want to move either. It wasn't everyday he got to have his grumpy friend's head on his shoulder.

All at once, the different drifting tunes of music changed. Kaelin sat forward, eager, his eyes bright. The screen on the bridge flashed, and the first number showed.

"Ten!" yelled the crowd below.

"Nine!" This time Jett joined in, scooting closer to the edge of the building now he was free to move.

"Eight!" Kaelin added his voice to the clamour.

"Seven! Six!" The wind picked up, and they raised their voices further to be heard.

"Five!"

"Four!" Kaelin laughed.

Jett's chest swelled, a crazy grin dancing across his features. "Three!"

"Two!" Kaelin pulled him back from the edge, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"ONE!"

Jett's eyes bulged as Kaelin pressed their lips together. Fireworks exploded overhead as the crowd cheered.

" _Happy new year_!" 

**Bonus:**

"One more?" Jett asked, as Kaelin broke away.

Kaelin smiled at him, and moved closer again. Jett's heart pounded, and he leaned forward, eye's closed.

He yelped as he was hit for the third time that evening.


	2. Accidents Cause Apologies

Request for oznz and lab partners au

One of the very first fic things I wrote. I'm not even going to read through it before I post it because I know how bad it is

* * *

Jett shifted on the hard plastic stool, casting a nervous glance at his partner. Kaelin sat in silence, gazing at the board, hands clasped on the table in front of him. Neither of them were paying much attention to Mr Kirkland's droning voice. While this was a daily occurrence for Jett, who would much rather be outside, it was outright rare to see such behaviour in the other boy.

"Oi," Jett hissed. The whisper went ignored. " _Oi!_ "

Kaelin didn't look at him, instead lifting a hand to his head and sighing. The singed ends of his hair had curled into ridiculous balls of fluff, giving the impression of a baby lamb. The contrast of the fuzzy curls and scorched nose was too much, and Jett fought to hold back laughter at the sight. He almost won too, but for a tiny smile that edged its way onto his lips.

It did not go unnoticed. The New Zealander flicked him a glare and his smile faded.

"Damn it, Kae, it was a bloody accident." Jett groaned under his breath. "It's not like I got off scot free either, y'know." he winced, fingering his own burnt face where the bridge of his nose was covered with a Band-Aid.

"But you're not the one who looks like a bad eighties ad for wool now, are you?" Kaelin muttered. Jett grimaced.

"Look, I did _not_ know it would do that," he reasoned. "Things don't normally go boom in the school lab."

"They don't normally have idiots like you in charge of the chemicals." Jett opened his mouth to protest, but Kaelin cut him off without looking away from the board. "Just shut up for now, will you?"

Sinking further down onto his stool, Jett sighed. It really had been an accident. It's not like he didn't get the whole science-y business. It was just that…well, he was more of an outdoors person. Being cooped in inside mixing who knows what in little beakers wasn't really his thing. It wasn't Kaelin's either, but since Mr Kirkland was the teacher he made more of an effort. Glancing at the boy, Jett saw his attention was fixed to the front of the room. Trying to be quiet, he scooted the stool closer and resettled himself. Much better.

Kaelin didn't look away from the teacher, but Jett could see he was wary. Grinning, he brushed their forearms together. Kaelin stiffened.

"I haven't forgiven you yet," he growled out the side of his mouth.

"Sure you haven't," Jett laughed. He went to clasp Kaelin's hand, but it slid out of the way. Unperturbed, Jett tried again, and again the hand escaped his grasp. Soon, their arms were locked in a mini-wrestling match under the desk, and Jett had managed to pull the other almost out of his seat. Kaelin grunted and heaved his partner back towards him, and Jett fell forward with a shout.

"Jett? Kaelin? What's going on?" The boys started at the sound of the teacher's voice.

"Nothing at all, sir," Kaelin smiled, fingers gripping Jett's upper arm with painful force. The force slowly turned into an excruciating pinch, and Jett fought to keep the pain from showing on his face. "This numbskull just slipped, is all."

The numskull forced a smile as the teacher turned to him. "Sorry, sir, won't happen again."

"Try to keep quiet, okay boys?" Mr Kirkland sighed. They nodded.

Kaelin only released his arm once the teacher had turned away. Rubbing it where he'd been grabbed, Jett cast the boy a baleful glare; the New Zealander glared right back. Jett's eyes flicked to the top of Kaelin's head, and once more he couldn't stop himself from grinning. The grin turned to stifled laughter when he saw the look of disdain on Kaelin's face. The other boy continued to glare at him for a moment, before Jett's laughter caught and he found a smile tugging at his mouth.


	3. Morning After

Something quick I wrote from an amazing hc I saw on tumblr.

* * *

Morning was turning to afternoon, but for Jett and Kaelin, it was a lazy Sunday, and they had yet to make breakfast. Or rather, Jett had yet to make breakfast. He'd given up on getting his boyfriend to leave his warm cocoon of blankets after being threatened with a particularly nasty death involving some screws and a pair of thongs. It was safe to say Kaelin didn't function well without coffee.

Not bothering to put on a shirt, he wandered out to the kitchen and flicked on the radio, opening the fridge with his foot. He peered inside at the meagre offerings with a fair amount of trepidation. It had been a while since they had cleaned it out. After a second, he decided they would have eggs. Eggs were good. Safe. The eggs didn't have mould growing on them, and were those leftovers _moving_? Shuddering, he grabbed the carton and shut the door.

Oh yeah, they definitely needed to clean the fridge.

He put that to the back of his mind for the moment and got to work on the coffee, setting the task of getting Kaelin awake as his top priority. His feet tapped to the music as he waited for the water to boil, and he hummed under his breath.

"G'morning," Kaelin yawned from the doorway, trailing blankets behind him.

Jett grinned. Well that was one less thing to do. "Morning! Smell get you?" he asked as he handed over a mug.

"Mmn," Kaelin mumbled, flopping into a seat at the bench.

Jett dropped a kiss on the top of his head and dodged the returning punch with practiced ease. It helped that Kaelin was half-asleep still.

Humming along to the music, he danced his way to the pan. The butter sizzled when he cracked the eggs over it, and delicious smells filled the kitchen. The bread on the counter was fresh enough, so he popped some into the toaster. Glancing behind him, he saw Kaelin watching with hungry, half-lidded eyes.

"It'll be done soon," he laughed. "You can wait a few minutes."

Kaelin shook his head, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "I was looking at you, but either way."

"Oh?" Jett looked down at his ratty boxer shorts, and noticed an unfortunate hole. " _Oh_ , whoops. Well, that'll have to wait a few minutes too," he winked.

Kaelin shook his head in mock disgust.

The song on the radio changed and his ears perked. He knew this one.

He grinned at the look of horror on Kaelin's face. He knew this one too.

" _SomeBODY once told me_ -"

"Jett, no."

"- _the world is gonna roll me_ ," he continued, heedless.

"I will end you."

Jett spun around, socks sliding on the smooth floor, and grabbed the olive oil, using it as a pretend microphone as he sung. " _I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_!"

Kaelin dropped the blankets and stood, and Jett backed away even as he continued singing. He took cover behind the bench, eye's locked with Kaelin's as they darted from side to side.

" _Didn't make sense_ ,'" his voice rose to a squeak as Kaelin growled and dived over the top. He managed to avoid the tackle, and ran around the other side.

The chase continued, Jett at one point swapping the bottle of oil for their broom stick, which was a good choice. He could use it as a guitar and a weapon. Kaelin chose the might of the tea-towel, and Jett cackled. The cackle changed to a shriek of pain as Kaelin whipped the towel against his bare shoulders. From then on the broom was used for range, as Jett stubbornly fended off attacks to keep singing, off-key and breathless as it was.

"Give up, will you?" Kaelin panted, glaring.

" _Hey now, you're a rock star_!"

"Jett!"

" _Get your show_ \- oh fuck!"

Jett dropped the broom and dashed past Kaelin, who stood confused at his sudden abandonment of their game.

The eggs were smouldering away, overcooked and black at the edges. He groaned. The last lines of the song died out as he stared morosely into the pan, his stomach grumbling from the unexpected exercise.

"Well, those can be yours then," Kaelin commented, peering over his shoulder.

Snagging the toast, Kaelin whipped the towel on Jett's butt, and he let out a whimper.


End file.
